Welcome, Classic Rock (MyMusic FanFiction)
by moreofthatrock
Summary: One day, in the MyMusic studio, Indie announces a new employee who is called Classic Rock. Nobody saw it coming. Most were shocked and some were excited (Scene if you couldn't guess). Will she fit in or will she just be another Intern 2 (Intern 2: HEY! Me: Sorry) If you don't know what MyMusic is then look it up.


Intern 2 stood at the window of the "MyMusic" studio looking out on the boring streets that surrounded him. Intern 2 knew something _new_ was going to happen today. Scene had noticed his weird obsession with the window today. Usually he was obsessing over flowcharts but due to his change she knew something was up.

'Hey, Intern 2, what's going on because I can tell when my bestest friend is sad!' she said trying to entertain him but he turned lazily (very unlike himself) to face her.

'I'm not sad, I just feel like something is going to happen today' Intern 2 replied.

'INTERN 2!' Indie yelled through the office, disturbing the conversation.

'Ye-' Intern 2 started.

'Shut up, Intern 2!' Indie yelled again, 'We have a new employee and I want you to show her to her office when she arrives'

'But I don't-' He started again.

'Her office is near Metals and she should be here in 5 minutes so stay there' Indie said then walked off, leaving Intern 2 alone with Scene.

'OHH MYY GODD! AREN'T YOU EXCITED!' Scene said jumping up and down in excitement. Intern 2 just shrugged.

He didn't mind a new employee but the fact that she might turn out like everyone in the office (except Scene) and hate him.

'I can't wait to make her a Twitter' Idol said out of nowhere.

She was in charge of looking after the company's social media and would constantly talk about it when you saw here. No matter what you're talking about she'll manage to bring any type of social media into the conversation.

'At least wait unt-' Intern 2 started but he was, yet again, cut off. But this time it wasn't a Indie yelling at him it was the door opening.

She had light pinkish hair and a brown shade in her eyes. She was wearing a beatles shirt and shorts on with beatles converses.

'YOU MUST BE THE NEWW ONEE!' Scene yelled.

'Yeah...I guess' She replied.

'Classic Rock? Is it?' Intern 2 asks interrupting their short conversation.

'Yeah. You can also call me Classic or Rock, I don't really care' She said smiling towards Intern 2, who was shocked that she was being nice (unlike everyone else).

'Well Indie told me to show you to your office so...' Intern 2 said trailing off, not really sure what to say.

'Okay! Lead the way' Rock said.

Intern 2 nodded and lead her towards her office/desk that was next to Metals. She looked at the plain desk and placed a laptop that was in her bag on the table. She hand her bag over the chair then turned back to Intern 2.

'I'll show you to Indie's office, he'll probably want to see you' Intern 2 said and she nodded.

He, yet again, lead the way. This time, like he said, they were headed to Indie's office (which wasn't that far away. When Intern 2 opened the door to the office Indie yelled:

'INTERN 2! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO- Oh' He stopped yelling when he noticed Rock with him.

'You must be Indie' she said nodding towards Indie.

'Intern 2, leave' Indie said simply and he left.

Rock was a bit surprised by Indie's attitude towards Intern 2 but she didn't question it. Intern 2 seemed like a nice guy and someone who didn't deserve the way he treated him.

'Who have you met?' Indie asked sipping his cup of Kombucha.

'Just Intern 2 and you' She says taking a seat.

Indie rushingly grabs his vomit cup and, not to Rock's liking, vomits his drink into the cup.

'Intern 2 didn't introduce you to the others?!' He said wiping his mouth. Rock shook her head in reply.

'STAFF MEETING!' Indie yelled suddenly standing up and walking to the door. Rock guessed she should follow.

As he trudged up the stairs, Rock behind him trying to keep up, yelling for other staff members to follow. He swung the door open and everyone behind him ran in behind him and sat.

'Seeing as Intern 2 was too _busy_ to introduce you...' Everyone in the office was confused and kept glancing at Rock for an explanation, 'I'd like to welcome….Classic Rock, our new employee'

**A/N: This is a quick base chapter… I might not continue the story.**


End file.
